lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
July 1705 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - July 1705 = Weather this month *Heavy rain in India. *Calm in the Baltic Sea. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Oran *A Genoese and Portuguese slaver, after setting sail from Oran under La Compañía de Portobello colours ripped their ensigns down and returned to their old allegiances, the masters claiming their ships had been taken as prizes by pirates and then pressed into service with La Compania against their will! Warsaw *Moldavia’s ambassador in Warsaw, Constantin Ruset, has informed the Polish government that in August the Hopsdar Prince’s son and heir, Prince Alexandru and his sister, the Princess Tatiana will be setting off to travel to Moscow on a state visit and ‘are desirous that their journey to the Russian border via Smolensk should be accomplished entirely through the territory of our honoured neighbours, the Poles, in recognition of the mutual respect and friendship entertained between our nations.’ He explained that they will be travelling as a private party at their own expense and look to put no charge at all upon the Polish public purse, although should the Poles want to honour them in some manner or other that would of course be entirely acceptable. Ghent *Philip del Montosa, the King of Spain’s governor of Ghent has observed that the Dutch garrison has entirely withdrawn from the city this very month. Northwich *In Northwich, Cheshire, local businesses such as Messrs. Stobart’s and Coopers’ have declared for King William and employees have taken to the streets to parade around an effigy of James the Pretender which was later burnt atop of a huge bonfire! Dresden *“Since Saxony has been humiliated once and no-one was able to save her, I as chancellor of Saxony on behalf of my prince wish to ask all combatants in the Austro-French War to keep off Saxon soil,” said Baron Wilhelm von Baden. “My prince can see no good reason why either would want to enter Saxon territory as part of their war effort since we are far away from it, but if either should send forces over the frontier this will be deemed an act of war, and shall be responded to appropriately. As was stated earlier this year, we have no desire to fight anyone at this time.” Kassel *Landgraf Charles I of Hesse-Kassel has been asked by Baron Augustus Freizack whether he is happy to receive as his guest the Prince of Bavaria-Wurtemburg, who hopes to visit during the first week of August on his return trip to Munich? Regensburg *It be PROPOSED:- Should Russian forces or Russian-sponsored forces enter the Empire then Imperial forces should be raised by the Imperial circles. The total contribution to be 30,000 infantry, 5,000 cavalry, and 1,000 artillerymen, all to be appropriately equipped. The raising cost and upkeep will be funded by the Imperial budget. From the Burgundian Circle 4 infantry battalions, 3 cavalry squadrons and 1 artillery unit from the Spanish Netherlands. From the Austrian Circle and Austria the same number of units, from the Rhenish Palatinate the same number of units divided equally between Cologne, Trier, Mainz, and Liege; from the Franconian Circle the same number from Hesse-Kassel, from the Bavarian Circle the same number from Bavaria, from the Swabian Circle the same number from Wurtemburg, from the Upper Rhine Circle the same number from Lorraine, from the Westphalian Circle the same number from Hanover, from the Upper Saxony Circle the same number from Saxony and from the Lower Saxony Circle the same number from Prussia. Command to be given to the Reich??s marshal Prince Maximillian of Bavaria who has chosen to accept this honour. The Diet is asked to vote in favour of this proposal. Voting registered has been as follows upon this motion:- Aye – For Spain (2 votes), for Bavaria (1 vote), for Liege-Cologne (1 vote), for Pfalz (2 votes), for Hesse-Kassel (1 vote), for Austria (7 votes), for Prussia (2 votes), for Sweden (2 votes), for Brunswick (1 vote), for Hamburg (1 vote), for Mecklenburg (1 vote). Nay – For Baden (1 vote), for Munster (1 vote), for Hesse-Darmstadt (1 vote), for Denmark (2 votes), for Lubeck (1 vote), for Hanover (2 votes), for Lorraine (1 vote), for Munster (1 vote). The ‘ayes’ therefore have it, and preparations should now be made by the responsible princes for the establishment of the Imperial Army as outlined in the motion. After noting that the representatives are petitioning the Emperor to end the current session of the Imperial Diet to allow a recess, Chevalier Charles Ancillon’s reminded the Diet that in July 1702 they had voted to permit France military access to the Empire. "France expects all states to honour that vote and open their gates to allow French forces free passage. There is no reason for Flanders, Prussia, Saxony, Bavaria or others to fight France or impede French progress. France is not at war with the Empire, but makes this very clear: If any state supplies mercenaries to Austria or her allies then that state is no longer neutral and may be deemed hostile to France. If any state sends troops, recruits or supplies to Austria or lends Austria commanding officers then the same applies. The Diet should continue its debate on the legality of raising an Army of the Circles for future reference, but until the Empire itself is at war that army has no mandate to exist or be used. Meanwhile France calls for a legal challenge to be made in the Reichskammergericht against Leopold for illegal use of the Reichsarmee. Both the Reichsarmee of the Eastern Circle which was defeated at Versailles last month, and the Reichsarmee of the Southern Circle, which entered French territory should withdraw immediately. Austria has declared war on France, but the Holy Roman Empire has not. The Emperor does not have the power to declare war, make treaties or make peace on behalf of the entire Empire." He took a sip of claret and then continued. "France asks the Reichschancellor to confirm this statement of the law, for the benefit of all members. No state is obliged to support Leopold through honour when he acts beyond his powers; indeed honour demands they vote against him! To use Imperial troops in this way before the Diet has voted or expressed an opinion merely proves Leopold’s intention to drag the Empire into war with France and Russia. Austria could have sent troops to England to support William without breaking her treaty with France; she deliberately chose to break the treaty and invade France to create the excuse to draw the Empire into war, and now expects other Imperial states to break their own treaties with France and support her aggression.” He took a larger gulp of claret, then raised his hands like a preacher exhorting his flock. “Do the members of the Empire stand by their constitution - the Treaty of Westphalia - or are they simply prepared to let Leopold use them as puppets, sending their armies to be killed so he can annex their lands?" "Countess Monteluci is welcome to return as Bavaria’s ambassador now that the Austrian heavy cavalry has fled in the face of a single volley from the Queen’s Musketeers; she is forgiven for the rather puzzling comments she made in a heightened emotional state. Perhaps she can explain how Prince Max, who considers himself an ally of France, can supply troops to Austria and agree to lead them in the field against French forces? A strange way for an ally to behave! Or is this another example of Austria bullying her neighbours into submission? Peacemakers do not normally take up arms against their allies. Nor do they call for the aggressor, Austria, to be supported. It should be of great comfort to all ambassadors that Versailles is well defended." "I would like to announce that the Anglo- French war is over, but that the Austrian- French war will not be over until Austria makes peace with France on terms that satisfy French honour. Austria has not submitted any terms to France which detail the compensation payable to France for her actions." His words are cutting home, and while no actions have as yet been announced to further debate the issues raised questions are certainly now being asked in private about the use of elements of the Reichsarmee in France, as well some puzzlement over apparently having voted to allow France armies full rights to tramp across Germany… London *The Bank of England, in an unprecedented move which is bound to have an adverse impact on trade in England in particular, has this month refused to honour any bills of exchange. At Greenwich, London, the Guild of Shipbuilders Company has found French merchants willing to ship twenty crated dredger craft to Calais, but who are asking for 24,000 guineas payable in advance in order to do so. They have given assurances that they will see to it they are handed over to the Marquis de Torcy and (or) French Admiralty control on arrival if they are given this delivery contract. Yorktown *Mister Obadiah Smith, merchant-patriot of the Sons of Liberty, has approached Paul Jones along with the parents of the missing lady Miss Eyre and suggested that she may have been carried off by French traders, adding that ‘Jane is young and impressionable’. He has asked Mister Jones and his fellow Sons of Liberty to undertake to search the colony for her, and promised a new musket for every volunteer! Getting wind of this, Nathan Greene was happy (after a fashion) to give in to the clamour of some of his own patriots to let them go and look for her, even though this will weaken his own raiding party, and so several hundred men left his command having volunteered to take part in the search. These men accompanied Mister Jones and went to Obadiah Smith’s premises where they were issued with brand new Beech Mill Land Pattern muskets which were handed to them out of just-openeed crates. They then went down to the quayside where two Russian fishing vessels were boarded and impounded in the name of the King. To date they have failed to find Miss Eyre… Genoa *Chancellor Marco Brignoles of the Republic of Genoa has announced to the populace at large that they need not be concerned about the poor harvest as steps are being taken to purchase grain. Peking *Portuguese prisoners from Macao Gaol have been sent to Peking as a gift from Lord Minji to the Emperor of China. The prisoners were once the very well paid staff of a Portuguese shipyard in Macao who had fallen from favoura after they refused to help the Chinese after earlier having agreed to construct European-style vessels. They arrived in Peking in remarkably good condition for men who had been held in prison for a long period of confinement. Suez *Anatolian surveyors and engineers have inspected the work on the Egyptian-led Suez canal project which has been in full swing since March 1705 and can see it is making good progress. They have been told that the completion date, if everything remains on schedule, shall be April 1707. Lisbon *The Marques d'Avaray has confirmed that in principle Spain supports the Diogo de Mendonça Corte-Real's proposal that the Infante João Francisco António de Bragança marry the Queen of Spain's sister the nineteen year-old Isabella Valdez, Comtessa di Pavia. The Marques has invited the Infante to act as Godfather to the Queen's second daughter which would enable him to meet his possible bride. His Excellency also presented Prince João with a diamondframed miniature of the Comtessa. While not a classic beauty like her sister, Isabella is very pretty and has what the Italians refer to as a 'Bella' figure. She is also bright and is learning Portuguese to go with her Italian, French, Spanish, Latin, and Greek. Ryswick *A party of Dutch prospectors have been drowned while inspecting a partially hidden cave complex which they had discovered near Ryswick. What seems to have happened is that while they were looking through one series of low-lying caves water rose behind them at the entrance, trapped them in and then drowned them in what is being seen as a freak accident. Marseilles *At Marseilles down by the docks there are rumours of Ottoman pirates being at large, insinuating the heavy shipping losses of recent times aren't just down to the Austrians… Valencia *King Carlos III of Spain has announced that he is bestowing the titles of Cometessa di Pavia and Cometessa di Salerno on the Queen's younger sisters Isabella and Maria Valdez. Both these ladies are believed to be residing in Milan. Santa Marta *Captain Hoyland has had it made abundantly clear to him that the sailors of his ship The Rose are irritated by the notion that they were not allowed to keep all the prize money ‘we have earned’ for themselves! Munich *Prince Maximillian of Bavaria asked the Empress and Princess Maria to continue being his guests at Nymphenburg whilst he goes on an urgent mission to Berlin. "When I return I shall have a most important duty to carry out and would like you both to be here for it," he explained. Empress Eleonor replied that they would be pleased to remain here for a while longer, providing he did not tarry too much. Just before departing His Grace lifted the state of mourning at court as a suitable period of mourning has elapsed since the sad loss of his late wife Princess Theresa. Bartolommeo Cristofori, the Italian musical instrument maker, has arrived in Munich to begin work in the Electoral Prince's service. Unfortunately for reasons stated his patron Prince Max was not at home to greet his new prodigy in person. Hull *Mister Daniel Gatacre, having arrived in Hull from York by packet coach, took a stroll and through his one good eye looked out upon the vast forest of masts set before him in the harbour, and yet more even further beyond on the River Humber itself. "What a fine sight!" he declared. "Far too many to count, how powerful the Royal Navy is! It amazes me the Jacobites and their French friends every managed to set foot on our fair and pleasant soil with this lot in their way." A soldier of dragoons serving under Lord Fairfax, to whom he had addressed this observation, grunted by way of reply, then added, "Well there here aren't they, not down south. Anyhow you should watch what you're saying, someone might mistake you for a spy, taking such an interest like that." Gatacre looked surprised, fixing the soldier with both his glass eye and his real, or so it seemed. "Surely not," he gasped! And then he walked away at a rather fast pace… Barcelona *Queen Sophia of Spain has hosted a ball for the nobility to mark the closing of the present session of the Cortez of Catalonia. It did not all go terribly smoothly however since Her Majesty was offended by the antics of Commander Serban Cantemir of the Army of Moldavia. He attended since he was under an obligation to do so, but when given the honour of being included on Her Majesty's dance card who bluntly refused to dance with her and stormed out, creating quite an embarrassing scene for Her Highness! To say the grandees of Spain was astonished and bemused at such bad behaviour would be something of an understatement. Many simply concluded he was an uncouth barbarian from the east, and what more could be expected from such a creature? Her Most Catholic Majesty left with her entourage the following morning, but not before the Queen's pink notes scented with rose water were hand-delivered by herself to order the delivery of foodstuffs to Portugal and Genoa to counter any shortages and also to organise the Christening of Maria to have been set for October of this year. It is intended that this will take place in Madrid with the invited Godparents being named as Infante João Francisco António de Bragança, Príncipe do Brasil and Duque de Bragança, and the Queen's sister Isabella Valdez, Comtessa di Pavia. Berlin *Prince Maximillian Emmanuel of Bavaria- Wurtemburg reached Berlin in good time, where he is known to have spoken in private to Prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau, Regent of Prussia. A couple of days later a very fine banquet was hosted by Prince Max at the Bavarian ambassadorial residence to which several senior Prussian officers went, namely Commandant Colonel Westphol, Commandant Major von Altberg, and Commandant Colonel John Muller as well as Prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau, to whom the Bavarian prince presented a magnificent charger on which to ride as a mark of the high esteem in which he holds Leopold! On the 26th Prince Max left Berlin for Kassel… The Hague *Anthonie Heinsius the Junior, Grand Pensionary & Chancellor of the United Provinces has dispersed a large sum in alms to the poor of the Dutch Republic from his own personal fortune. Jassy *Prince Mihail of Moldavia has left Jassy with much of his household to spend the summer at their hunting lodge situated nearby on the north bank of the Bahlui River. The visionary architect Gian Antonio Gaspari went with them… People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Shantung China *Austria *Moldavia *Spain *Russia *Persia *Honourable West India Company *Maharatas *United Provinces *Bavaria Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Merchant ship losses in Americas waters (the West Indies principally) are reported at 9 French. *A frigate called Diana and accompanied the merchant liner El Gatto under HWIC colours and was noted as having departed from Whitby. The ships were later observed heading past Gibraltar and entering the Mediterranean. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7